2 Sorta' Immortals
by mad 4 the doctor
Summary: Rory while guarding the Pandorica has a visiter


This happens when Jack is 'treading the mud if his shoes' after children of earth and during the big bang when Rory is guarding the Pandorica and before my other fan fiction 'how was the date?'

**The two sort' a immortals**

It had been years since Rory had last seen the Doctor, or anyone for that matter. He sometimes amused himself by thinking that by the time he met up with the others he'd have forgotten how to talk and his social skills would be so bad it could rival that of the stone Dalek, whom he'd christened Bartholomew; Amy would never let him live it down. Provided whatever half cooked plan the Doctor had worked. Would work. Maybe the Doctor will drop in sometime maybe a future doctor that has already done all of this, he could do with the company even if it comes from a half mad Time lord.

Just as that thought crossed his mind the unmistakable sound of a vortex manipulator appearing sounded behind the Pandorica. He stood-up, un-sheathed his sword and inched around the Pandorica ready to attack at the slightest show of hostility in case it wasn't everyone's favourite Doctor.

"Ooh, is this the Pandorica? Looks it, I guess the Doctor was right, it is real. Wonder why he didn't tell me about it. Isn't there supposed to be a Roman… Ooh Hello, Captain Jack Harkness and you are?"

While Rory was trying to remember how to make his mouth work again he took in the man in front of him, he was tall and well built, probably used to pushing his body's limits, at least one gun, probably more hidden in his trench coat or on his person, vortex manipulator on one wrist, bulkier than the one the Doctor had and apparently a flirtatious personality. Great, first person I meet in god knows how long and within minutes already trying to flirt his way into my life. Something he'd said was niggling at the back of Rory's head, what was it? Oh, _OH!_

"You know the Doctor?" he asked voice a little croaky, Harkness frowned at him.

"Yeah I know a lot of 'Doctors'," he wandered around the cavern studying the stone army, smirking at some and scowling at others before he jumped up to sit on Bartholomew the Dalek smirking like the cat that caught the canary. Rory following close behind. "I know crazy Doctors, lizard Doctors, creepy Doctors, Doctors who enjoy 'studying' me, leather wearing Doctors, pinstriped wearing Doctors, tweed wearing Doctors etcetera, etcetera. But I think you mean The Doctor, you know the time travelling one." Rory nodded absently, "So Roman, what may I have the pleasure of calling you?"

"Rory. Rory Williams" Jack cocked an eyebrow.

"Doesn't sound very Roman, sounds more…"

"Modern, I mean 1970+ English" Rory muttered, "How do you know the Doctor?" Jack looked at him suspiciously before saying

"Me and Ol' Doc are old buddies, used to help him on the Tardis, I both can't wait to meet him again and dread it, though I look back on our escapades in a fond light, and I probably understand the Doctor better than anyone, what with my situation, why do you ask? Though considering you're an Englishman and you're obviously not an Anglo-Saxon so… I'm guessing you know him too." He said scratching his fingers on the Daleks head around the eyestalk, his lips in a grim line and looking at Rory through his eyelashes.

Scowling Rory said, "Yeah, I know him." And sheathed his sword determining Jack as a non-hostile.

Raising an eyebrow Jack stated, "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours"

Taking a deep breath Rory told Jack all about Amy meeting the Doctor, and his stag party, the Vampire fish people and his death in the Silurian city.

"Yeah, happens to me all the time, though death by fancy light is new."

Then meeting the Doctor as a Roman and Amy not remembering him, "and I…I…shot her, she remembered and I shot her with this hand gun thingy!" he shouted waving his hand about, "The Doctor appeared using the Vortex manipulator with a mop and told me to use the sonic screwdriver to get him out of the Pandorica and that she wasn't dead. And how was he in the Pandorica if he's here telling me to get him out?"

"Time travel Rory, that Doctor would probably be the one who is going to meet you when you catch up to him"

"So anyway I come down here and this is what I see, I get the Doctor out and apparently these aren't real there the imprints of what was or something, I don't know. So the Doctor puts Amy in the stupid box and I tell him to leave and now I have to wait 2000yrs to see Amy again. I didn't even want to travel with the Doctor! I'm only here because Amy was flirting with him and trying to kiss him."

"The Doctor knows what time and spice travel can do to people he's seen it both build and ruin relationships, you're there so your relationship with Amy doesn't get ruined, if you want to leave you can leave and my guess is that if this all works out he'll leave you to get married _(seriously how many times has the Doctor tried to leave behind Amy and Rory? Their wedding was just the first, so technically everything that happens after that is Amy and Rory's fault (Inc. demons run, Melody getting lost, Melody conceived on the Tardis etc.).)_ And you may never see him again." Jack said, "The Doctor always gives you a choice on whether you want to go with him and he is always blamed if something goes wrong whether by himself or his travelling companions, but really they had the choice to leave, the choice to wander of as usual. The Doctor may act like a child sometimes but he can take care of himself, he has thousands of skills we never see, he can speak any language, he can fight. He doesn't need someone to take care of him what he needs is someone to stop him going too far, someone to stop him from going insane as he definatly goes too far then. If the Doctor could I'm sure he'd never take on friends, but remember he always gives you a choice when he can." Jack was feeling quite proud of himself but what he'd said was true if you paid attention, he did most of that as well of course he did most of it in the beginning but he like the Doctor always felt guilty, he just hoped Rory would remember this and not make things hard for the Doctor.

"So I won't have to convince Amy to leave then?" Rory asked hopefully staring at the Pandorica

"Probably not unless you see him leaving then she might manage to catch up to him, but I don't think so" Jack said smiling, a comfortable silence descended in witch and oblivious Rory was being x-rayed by and appreciative Jack, the Roman get-up really was sexy, maybe he should check out the Romans next, then the Greeks in their togas and then maybe some Egyptians in their tunics, ooh and Scotland, you've got to love a Scot in an kilt. "Love a man in a skirt, really shows of their legs." Jack contemplated.

"Wha...What!" Rory stuttered

"How would you like some alone time with old Jack? How long has it been since you last had-"

"That's non-of your business!" Rory yelped blushing wildly

"You sure you don't want to? 2000yrs is a long time with out-"

"I'm ok I don't need, nor want to!"

Jack sighed, "If you're sure." Silence erupted around them again Jack swinging his legs around the sides of the Dalek, with Rory looking at him nervously "you know very few people resist me, I've even gotten the Doctor to flirt back, he'll even let me kiss him every now and then," he sighed, "I'm still working on getting him to have sex with me though," he perked up instantly "I'm sure he'll cave eventually" By the end of this Rory was wide eyed and blushing profusely and tried to change the subject.

"So what about your experience with the Doctor?" Rory asked quickly

"Well my little Roman friend it all started, for me at least, in London during WW11…"Jack told him all about how the Doctor sounded like northerner in leather back then and went on to talk about the gas masked kids and snickered while telling him about his argument about the sonic screwdriver, he told him about the banana, then Mickey mouse and Rose. Then the Daleks and his first death. He told him how he felt when he found out he had to wait 200yrs to find him again, he told him of his team and then finding a new pinstriped Doctor, then the master, and then the dancing Daleks. And then told him of meeting the 11th Doctor on that hill (_my fan fiction 'Explaining the Painful_) and what the Doctor told him about how he can't always be there. "Well I'm hoping to meet him again soon, but you my friend are going to wait a long time. Currently the Vikings are about to invade so be careful. I hope I'll meet you again soon." Then before Rory could react he slid of the Dalek grabbed him in a kiss and disappeared in a flash of light.

"Well. I hope Amy never meets him." Rory stated weakly before striding over to the Pandorica and taking his seat on the step and prepared to wait the years out waiting for his love to emerge from the Pandorica.

**Captain Jack Harkness**

"Ah, Rome. I guess it's time to see what I look like in a toga." Jack grinned and scanned the mass of people looking for one who needed cheering up by the Captain.

**24 hours later**

"How was I supposed to know she was Julius Caesar's wife?" Jack whined as he was dragged out of his cell, "Besides she was enjoying it as much as I was"

**59 hour after that**

"Maybe I'll have better luck in Greece, maybe find a nice philosopher like Socrates or a hero like Theseus. They won't be much trouble. Right?"


End file.
